The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree denominated varietally as "Pampaian's Late Babcock" and which is generally similar to the Giant Babcock Peach Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,353) of which it is a sport but from which it is distinguished as to novelty by its bearing of fruit which ripens approximately one month later and has a distinctive suture line readily distinguishable from the surrounding skin coloration.
The Giant Babcock Peach Tree is well known as a vigorous producer of large, predominantly red-skinned fruit having ivory, freestone flesh streaked outwardly from the stone with shades of red and maturing in mid-July. Further, the fruit of the Giant Babcock Peach Tree has long been known as having a good eating quality and sweet flavor.
Therefore, it has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have a peach tree generally resembling the Giant Babcock, but which bears fruit later in the season, whereby the commercial demand for large, white-fleshed peaches can effectively be satisfied over a greater period of time.